


teacher's sick day

by ribinz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Protective Adam (Voltron), Shadam, Sickfic, Sneezing, Teacher Shiro (Voltron), Whump, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribinz/pseuds/ribinz
Summary: Shiro is a teacher and he comes to teach his class when he is sick, Adam gets mad at him though :0A very soft, fluffy sickfic with sneezy shiro cause i don't see any sneezy sickfics with Shiro and Adam.Please leave notes or suggestions!Don't hate cause this is my first sickifc/ fanfic in general





	teacher's sick day

Shiro was a second grade teacher at the Garrison Elementary school, his boyfriend Adam was an eighth grade teacher at the Garrison as well. He taught the class everyday and loved the younger students. 

But this morning was different, Shiro woke up unusually tired and there was a dull throb in his head. But he didn't pay much attention to it and went to work.

But, as the day went on he started feeling worse and worse. After the bell rang signalling that lunch was over, Shiro felt horrible. His head pounded, he was congested and was constantly stifling sneezes.

_Huhh..Agk-shu! Agk-shu!_

Shiro sneezed into a tissue before his students filed into his classroom. He felt his eyelids drooping, he had tried to take a nap during lunch but he was constantly sneezing.

" _Snnff,_ Okay class, todab we will be learningb sub basic addition and subtraction,  _Snnff_ , " Shiro cringed at the congestion is his voice but went on with the lesson writing down basic math problems for his students. But soon he felt a tingling sensation is his nose and paused his writing, she rubbed at his nose and the feeling went away, then-

_ Hu-aktsuu..uh! Hu-aktsuu..uh!  _

 

The marker he had in his opposite hand flew to the ground and rolled towards the door. Shiro grabbed a tissue wiping at his leaking nose and went over to grab the marker. As soon as his back was turned and he squatted to grab the marker, his class started making conversation with each other. They weren't particularly loud but all of their voices together created steady noise which made Shiro's head hurt more causing pain for the teacher. He walked back to his desk and cleared his throat getting his classes attention. 

"  _Ahem!_ Clasb, I woulb like you all to sebble down and perhaps we cab get on with de lesson." Shiro said. And was turning towards the board but a student raised there hand and asked,

"Mr. Shiro are you feeling alright?" Shiro smiled at the compassion the students showed but just answered with a nod and, " I'm feeling fine, just a little tired,"

Shiro was exhausted and decided to assign his students some coloring before they had afternoon snack. When the bell rang Shiro's students quickly filed out of the class and searched the hallways until they bumped into Adam.

"Mr. Adam! Mr. Adam! We need your help!" The students cried. Adam was confused that twenty-four second graders were asking him for help until he realized,  **this is Takashi's second grade class.** So he asked what was wrong and they told him about there situation.

"Uhh.. We don't think Mr. Shiro is feeling well, he is sneezing and rubbing his head like it hurts. He also seems really tired." A little girl explained and all her classmates nodded in agreement and one kid piped up with, " And his voice sounds all funny," There was a large " _mhm"_ in agreement. At first, Adam was pissed, how stupid could Takashi be? Going to work sick? But his angered soon faded at the fact that his students were so worried, if he was sick his eighth graders would not blink an eye or try to help him so he agreed with the students to help "Mr. Shiro" and told them the plan. 

" Okay, so I'm going to need some of you to go to the cafeteria and get some tea, some more of you to go to the nurse's office and ask for some tissues and medicine, and the rest of you we are gonna make a note for Mr. Shiro and have all of you sign it. Okay?" There was a mumble of agreements and at the end of snack everything was prepared and ready for their teacher. 

" Okay class, please pack ub and we will wait for the bell to ringb." Shiro said sighing and rubbing his temples as he waited for the clock to read 3:15. Once the bell rang the students brought up a tray with the tea, tissues, medicine, and the note. 

"Here you go Mr. Shiro. Feel Better!" All the students walked out, telling their teacher to "feel better" or "get some rest". Once the last of the students left, Shiro sighed and looked at the note. It read, 

_ Dear Mr. Shiro,  _

_ I hope the items we gave you help you and please feel better because we really don't want a substitute teacher :( _

_ -Your second grade class  _

All there names were signed somewhere and there was a little drawing on the front. Shiro smiled at his students compassion but continued to grade their tests which he was supposed to give back to them today. 

Adam was walking down the hall towards his boyfriend's classroom but before going inside he stood outside watching through the window at what his boyfriend was doing, Shiro was grading some papers and then suddenly put his pen down and his hand grabbed a tissue before coming down into a sneeze that Adam could hear through the door. Shiro sneezed once more and blew his nose half-heartily before throwing it away. Adam then opened the door and said,

" Not feeling so hot, are you Mr. Shiro?" Adam smirked at his boyfriend.

"Adam? W-What are you doing here?" Shiro asked. 

" I work here thick-head, also, want to tell me why your whole second grade came up to me in the hallway during afternoon snack and asked me to help them with their "sick" teacher? Huh?"

"I-Umm..." Shiro stammered.

" Takashi! What the hell! Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? You can't just ignore shit like that!" Adam was pissed. 

"I-I'm sorry Adab, it's just, it wasn't this bad in the morningb. I thoughb id was just a headache but then as de day went on.." Shiro trailed off. 

"Takashi," Adam took his boyfriend's face into his hands, but quickly let go, " Augh! Takashi!? You're burning up!" 

" Yeah, I really don-  _Huhh..Hih.. Hu-aktsuu..uh! HU-AKTSUUUuu!! Aktsuu..uh!_

The sneezes made Shiro's head spin and he rubbed his pounding head before laying his head on his desk in utter exhaustion. 

"You sound like shit Takashi. Hey, babe look up at me, I-I need to check your temperature," 

Shiro looked up, his pale skin was flushed at his cheeks and his nose was raw and dripping, his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and his tired eyes were sunken into his face. He looked like shit basically but, Adam pushed his sweaty hair hanging on his forehead and placed the back of his palm onto his forehead. Shiro leaned into the cool touch and slowly closed his eyes. 

" Not feeling so hot are you babe?" Adam asked, again. This time Shiro replied with a small, " _Feel like shit_ ," 

" _Mhm,_ I know babe, I know. Now, let's get you home." Adam said kissing his boyfriend on the top of his head. 


End file.
